Stardust Part : 3
by DameoftheNight
Summary: it's PG13 due to kissing and stuff... it's the last part!!! YEAH!!! I finally got it out!! ^.^ be happy for me!!PLEASE review... I need it... T.T and for all you TK/Kari fans, it does end up a Takari... ^.^;;;


Stardust  
Part:3  
By: Me  
  
  
  
  
  
When I awakened, it was five minutes of eleven. My parents weren't home yet, but that wasn't surprising. It's like moving a mountain to get my Dad down at a bridge table, but once he starts playing it's like moving a mountain to get him stopped. I got up and peeked through the blinds again. Both doors of the Ishida's garage were down which meant that Matt was back from his date and TK was back from the show. Then I saw someone on their porch. I knew it was Matt cuz of that old black jersey he wore around home. He was just standing there, his hands in his pockets, looking up at the stars, and while I watched he started whistling "Stardust" very, very softly.   
I shivered, and my heart began thumping like a kettledrum. Why shouldn't I go out and look at the stars too? I knew where the constellation of Hercules was, Tod had showed me last summer. So I gave my hair a quick one-two the the brush and ran downstairs.   
  
Oh it was a heavenly night! The sky was filled with star clusters; the fragrance of the locusts was so sweet and heavy that I seemed to literally float on their perfume toward the hedge. I'd never been alone with Matt before. Perhaps now, on a night like this, he'd realize that I was something more then the girl next door. Perhaps --  
  
"Hi," I called softly. Matt slowly came down the steps, crossed the yard and for a second time that evening I tried to drop dead because it wasn't Matt at all -- it was TK. TK wearing Matts old black jersey. "Hi," he said. "You were smart not to go to the movie, it was real corny."   
  
And except for the words it might just as well been Matt standing there on the other side of the hedge. The night and the shadows did something to TK's face so it sharpened it somehow, so that he looked older. Just like Matt. Exactly the way HE was going to look in 3 years, when he was 20. And suddenly I felt just the way that Einstien must've felt when he finally figured out the theory of relativity. All breathless, and sort of super-super if you know what I mean. I swallowed. "TK," I said, "how come you're wearing Matt's jersey?"   
  
He grinned a little. "When I beat him at wrestling today, this was he payoff for letting him up....That kid is getting out of condition." There was something else I wanted to know, but I didn't know how to be subtle about it so I blurted, "I've never heard you whistle "Stardust" before." TK thought about it. "It's kind of a relief from all this rock and roll racket thought isn't it?"   
  
I nodded. Everything was so quiet I could hear my parents saying goodnight to the Takenouchi's down the street, as they started home. "TK," I said quickly, "I've got to go in, so please listen carefully. You were totally off the beam thinking I was in love with Matt, honestly."   
  
"Yeah?" His voice sort of wobbled. "I sure hope so Kari, because he got engaged to Mimi tonight." I didn't feel a thing, not a thing. And I really meant it when I said "How wonderful!" My goodness, when TK was Matt's age he was going to be just as tall and twice as handsome. Dad's and Mothers footsteps were coming closer and closer. "I've gotta run TK," I said and sort of swayed over the hedge. "Would you like to kiss me goodnight?"  
  
It was a very satisfactory kiss. In fact I was still weak-kneed when I ran upstairs and popped into bed. A few minutes later, my parents came in, Dad carrying on the usual post-mortem about Mr Takenouchi's wild bidding, and I snuggled down under the covers feeling as if I had the world tied up with a big pink bow.   
  
If boys could understand about love the way girls do, I'd tell TK the truth about my breif infatuation with Matt. How, because girls grow up faster, they can fall in love with an archetype, so to speak. But boys don't understand things like that, so I guess I'll wait until TK and I are REALLY grown up, all through college and married, before I tell him.   
  
  
OKAY!!! REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! I need to know if I should start another one... there is one coming up about Izzy and Mimi... it's called EPICAC and quite sad... I think it'll be a hit.. I hope you all liked it... GOSH I love happy endings.. ^.^;; okay don't sue me blah blah blah, don't own anything except the plot to this story... yadda yadda... okie dokie, that's it!! REVIEWS PLEASE!! 


End file.
